The invention relates to a retracting mechanism for a taking lens (i.e., picture taking lens) of a camera, and more particularly, to such a mechanism for a camera having a lens protecting cover which is movable between a first position in which it covers a taking lens and a second position in which the lens is exposed.
In a camera having a slidable, lens protecting cover and in which the taking lens is axially moved along the optical axis for the purpose of focussing, the cover must be in position to close the taking lens when the camera is not in use even if the taking lens is extended forwardly as a result of focussing the camera at an object being located at a small distance. However, when so constructed, the resulting cover must be configured to extend forwardly from the camera, which is unsightly.
Since the purpose of lens protecting cover is to cover the taking lens when the camera is not used, it is desirable to provide some means which retracts the taking lens into the body of camera as the protective cover is moved. This minimizes the forward extension of the cover, thus providing a camera construction having a reduced overall thickness.